


九万英尺

by nannan1106



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannan1106/pseuds/nannan1106
Summary: 故事接的是《他来听的我演唱会》（妹想到吧三月份的文我也能接上）
Kudos: 11





	九万英尺

**Author's Note:**

> 故事接的是《他来听的我演唱会》  
> （妹想到吧三月份的文我也能接上）

“呀李赫宰！上次就是我，为什么这次还是！”李东海一边把口罩的带子挂在耳朵上一边对着镜子声讨身后的人。  
“我刚开完演唱会嘛，”李赫宰的手扶在李东海腰上，下巴搭在他的肩头，呼出的热气扑进李东海的耳朵，“机场肯定都是蹲我的人，我再怎么遮都能被认出来。”  
“你不是有昨天飞回国的航班吗？”  
“那也有可能在机场遇见我的粉丝啊。”  
李赫宰捏起一点口罩把它往下拽了拽，低头含住李东海的双唇。李东海戴口罩之前刚涂了唇膏，现在整个嘴唇水嘟嘟的，李赫宰忍不住用牙去咬，李东海的手不自觉的攀上他的肩膀，刚微微分开点牙齿李赫宰的舌尖就不容拒绝的顶进来，缠住他的舌头不放，没多会儿酒店的浴室里就传出两个人舌头交缠的水声。

李赫宰昨天刚开完演唱会，李东海就全副武装的站在台下看着自己万丈光芒的男朋友，想着还好自己先下手为强。

俩人约好演唱会结束后去希腊度假，为了掩人耳目，李赫宰先买了演唱会结束当天回国的机票，又偷偷和自己的小男友买了第二天一起飞雅典的票。此时两张机票正并排躺在酒店的桌子上。

感觉到李赫宰的手越摸越靠下，李东海推了推他，谁料李赫宰的手臂更用力的箍紧他的腰身，舌头也完全侵占他的口腔，一副不让他反抗的样子。  
李东海穿了一身休闲装，运动裤的松紧带方便了李赫宰的手掌，察觉到李赫宰手掌里藏着的东西，李东海从喉咙里发出点儿呜呜的声音，摇了摇头，口水从嘴角流下来，李赫宰这才松开他的嘴唇。  
“你你你你拿开！”  
“海海乖，”李赫宰手心里藏着的是昨晚演唱会时一直放在李东海后穴里的跳蛋，“我不闹你，就只放进去。”  
李东海扭着腰就要躲，结果李赫宰的手指已经先触碰到了他的后穴，昨晚两人刚做过，现在李东海的后穴还是软的，李赫宰都没怎么用力，轻易就送进去一个指节。  
“你看，你的小嘴都咬我了，飞十几个小时，把我们东海饿坏了可怎么办呀。”李赫宰哄着他，中指已经完全伸了进去。  
“嗯……你少来……啊…”李东海被李赫宰手指弄得两腿发软，攀在他的肩膀上。  
“没关系的，它很小的，更大的东西你都吃过了…”李赫宰嘴上说着，抽出已经有点儿湿的手指，捏住纺锤形跳蛋的一头慢慢往里顶。  
“嗯啊……”李东海从喉咙里发出一声呻吟，李赫宰听了伸手轻轻拍了一下他的屁股：“别浪。”  
等跳蛋完全送进去了，李东海下意识的缩紧后穴，小小的硅胶玩具被他自己埋进身体里更深的地方。李赫宰左右看了看，说了声等我一下，把裤子脱到一半小穴里含着跳蛋的李东海晾在浴室。  
“你要干嘛？”  
外面传来李赫宰翻箱倒柜的声音，没一会儿李赫宰就拿着酒店医药箱里的创口贴过来了。  
“会掉出来，把小洞封上比较好。”  
“李赫宰你！”  
李赫宰很会哄李东海，他只要微微扬起脸来冲李东海眨眨眼，李东海就默许了他的行为。都到这一步了，李东海微微塌下腰，手臂贴上镜子，让李赫宰用两个创口贴把小小的跳蛋封在自己的后穴里。

等身后的人做完这一套，李东海再去看李赫宰，黑色的牛仔裤下面已经鼓鼓囊囊的凸起一个大包。  
“要我帮你吗？”李东海舔了舔嘴角。  
“用手就行…”李赫宰估计了一下时间，再有二十分钟他俩就要启程去机场了，李东海用嘴的话不知道要折腾多久。

李东海解开李赫宰的腰带，金属扣打在洗手台上发出当的一声，随即李东海干燥的手就伸了进去。两个人做了太多次，彼此敏感点在哪儿都一清二楚。李东海手指一转圈上了李赫宰的阴茎，稍稍用力攥紧，快感像把小刷子一般轻搔过李赫宰神经末梢，顺着脊椎一路窜上大脑，李赫宰下意识的在李东海手里挺腰，抬头一看李东海还噙着笑，眼睛眯着，勾人得不得了。李赫宰只感觉自己从小腹中心辐射出一股一股的酸胀，血液全往下体聚集。

拇指按住头部，松松紧紧的套了几下，就往下滑到根部，捏住了囊袋来回把玩。李赫宰手抓住洗手台的边缘低低呻吟，一副被伺候爽了的模样。李东海见他这副表情，故意手上用了点力，已经涨得通红发紫的阴茎在李东海手里又跳了跳。  
“嘶……乖，海海……嗯哈……别闹……”李赫宰凑过去细细密密的吻李东海的嘴角。

又过了几分钟，在李东海不断用手指扣弄铃口的刺激下，李赫宰闷哼一声射在李东海手里。第一股射出来以后李东海扭身去找纸巾来接住后面的精液，接着用手背蹭开水龙头去洗手，完了还要笑他，问他是不是用嘴会更舒服点儿。李赫宰捏住他的下巴直接封上他的嘴，李东海喉咙里还是咯咯的笑声，显然一时间忘了自己后穴里还藏着一个跳蛋，自己的处境也没好到哪里去。

飞机飞到平流层上，大气平稳流动，厚厚的云层在飞机下部平铺开来。  
空乘路过的时候李东海开口叫住了她，礼貌的询问可不可以再给自己一个毛毯。  
李东海带了个渔夫帽，又带着眼罩和口罩，时不时的吸鼻子声让空乘相信这是一位感冒的乘客。这位头等舱的乘客一上飞机开始就戴上眼罩闭目养神，等飞机平稳以后更是放平座椅不再说话。  
空乘拿着毯子过来的时候听到了轻微但持续的嗡嗡震动声，她四下看了看，头等舱里只有两名乘客，除了这位感冒的先生外，他身边靠窗座位上是一个戴墨镜的男人。这个男人正认真的翻阅飞机上的杂志，见她愣在过道，微微偏头去看她，空乘突然觉得这个人有点儿眼熟，但因为对方带着墨镜，她实在识别不出对方的身份。正想着一会儿去看一下旅客名单，就被备餐间的同事叫走了。

听见布帘拉开又合上的声音，李东海把眼罩往上一推，从毛毯里伸出手去掐了一把李赫宰的大腿。  
“你疯了啊？”  
“嘶——你轻点儿。”李赫宰压低声音，备餐间就在头等舱前面，此时李东的下体正塞着一个不停震动的小玩具，遥控器就在李赫宰手上。

李赫宰手里的遥控器只开了最低的档位，但他从飞机起飞时就按开了开关，头等舱只有他们俩人，他能看到李东海轻轻的颤抖，听到李东海用咳嗽掩饰的闷哼。就连李东海刚刚要多一条毛毯，也是为了挡住下身早翘得高高的阴茎。此时李赫宰心痒得不行，他恨不得在这里把李东海掀翻在地，掰开李东海大腿看看那张随着震动微微颤抖的小穴。

估计是一直承受后穴里小玩具不停的震动，李东海此时脸色有点儿发白，但在飞机暖黄的灯光下，李赫宰还是能看见对方被情欲熏得已经开始迷乱的眼神和藏在发丝间的耳朵上的一丝红晕。

“想要吗？”李赫宰冲他探过身去，手压在他两腿间。  
“好烦人啊你。”李东海拍开他的手，眼睛飞快得瞟了一眼前面，“还有人呢。”  
“没事，”李赫宰的手伸进了毛毯里，隔着两层布料像揉面团似的揉弄李东海的下体，“你这么硬着，对身体不好。”说完还眨了眨眼。  
“你要真怕我身体不好，嗯…呃……就不应该把它放进去…嗯…再用点儿力…”  
“我是怕你在飞机上太无聊了…”话说到一半，餐车的滚轮声从身后传来，李赫宰飞快的收回手，扯了扯自己的衣服又靠回座位上。  
刚刚被挑起情欲来的李东海用口型冲他吼了一声，李赫宰把手伸进裤子兜，偷偷调高了一个档位。

李东海没防备住他这一手，一声呻吟差点从嘴里漏出来，路过的空乘听见他的一声闷哼，关切的半蹲在他身边柔声问道：“先生，请问您有什么不舒服的地方吗？”  
李东海低着头摆了摆手，声音瓮瓮的，“没事，我只是有点儿感冒。”  
空乘抬头去看他，这个男人口罩下的脸颊泛着红，身体好像也在微微颤抖。  
“如果需要我们帮助的话，您直接按铃叫我们就好。”

空乘走过以后，李赫宰看李东海躺在座位上细细的出长气，再联想到刚刚他和空乘说话时突然绷直的双腿，低低笑着问道，  
“射出来了？”  
李东海伸手就要打他，但因为内裤里都是自己刚刚射出的精液，乱动的话怕沾在外面的裤子上，只能气鼓鼓的看着身边的人。

飞机还在如棉花一样的云间穿行，李赫宰解开腰间的安全带弯着腰站起身来，路过李东海的时候手指戳了戳他的脸，压低了声音，  
“过几分钟来厕所找我。”

李赫宰在厕所里用纸巾把洗手台上零星的水滴擦干净，又抽出几张马桶垫来放在地上和洗手台上。李东海后穴里的小玩具一直开着，刚刚他又直接射了出来，现在恐怕前后都湿透了。这样想着，厕所传来了轻轻的两声敲门声。

门刚开了道缝，李赫宰辨认出是李东海的衣角，直接把人扯了进来，咔哒一下落锁。

李东海靠在洗手台上伸手就要打李赫宰，胳膊抬起来一半就被人抵在微凉的台子上亲，李东海被李赫宰捉住舌头，只能含含糊糊的说好难受先把东西拿出来，李赫宰这才放开他。

李东海接过李赫宰递给他的马桶垫来铺在马桶盖上，主动脱掉裤子打开了双腿，灰色的内裤上已经有了一小片氤湿的痕迹。  
“都怪你。”李东海一边埋怨李赫宰一边把内裤团了团，正犹豫着要不要丢掉，李赫宰从他手里接过这一小片布料塞进自己裤子兜里，转而从另一个兜里拿出来了遥控器。  
“你带了换的内裤没？”  
“带了啊…我在包里放了一个备用。”  
“真乖。”李赫宰低头亲了一下李东海的额头。“海海自己也知道会流好多水吧。”  
李东海脸红的不去看他，又催促似的抬起脚来蹭了蹭李赫宰的小腿。

李赫宰扶着李东海的大腿单膝跪地，映入眼帘的是李东海还粘着自己精液的阴茎，还有泛着水光的腿根，后穴被创口贴封住，但还是有淫液渗了出来。  
“让我看看，”李赫宰两只手指捏住已经被泡软的创口贴，“海海小穴里是不是早发大水了?”

创口贴揭开的一瞬间，艳红的穴肉直接暴露出来，李赫宰呼吸一滞，随即修长有力的手指探入了拥挤的后穴，不一会儿指尖就抵在了还在震动的跳蛋上。李赫宰恶趣味的把跳蛋往里推了一下，将将蹭上李东海的敏感点，李东海咬紧牙关才没漏出来呻吟。

还好跳蛋是带线的，不然里面这么湿，单靠两个手指很难取出来。李赫宰手指捏住跳蛋的细线慢慢往外带，狭小的卫生间里只听得见李东海隐忍着的小声喘息和他后穴里的啧啧水声。

跳蛋被取出来的时候还在振，李赫宰拿出遥控器来把小玩具关停，随手抛进洗手池中。转头再看李东海，真是被磨狠了，眼角和嘴唇都是红的，后穴里的液体湿淋淋的沾到大腿根上，屁股底下的一次性马桶垫都氤湿了一小片。

李赫宰一手摸上李东海的阴茎一手解自己的腰带，还凑在李东海耳边问，  
“这么多水，高潮了吗？”  
李东海羞得说不出话来，咬着嘴唇摇了摇头。  
“我不操进去没办法高潮是吗？”  
话音一落，李赫宰扶着自己已经硬挺起来的阴茎直直的捅进李东海后穴里。被跳蛋矜矜业业扩张了几小时的小洞滋润又温热，李赫宰抓着李东海的腰直接全部没入，两人都不自主的发出舒爽的一声叹息。

李东海的身体已经完全湿润了，小穴像温泉一样柔软而潮湿，随时准备好接纳李赫宰。李赫宰的拇指在李东海阴茎头部松松的打着圈，肉棒如利刃切奶油般破开李东海的后穴，扶着李东海的腰轻轻抽送。

李赫宰只觉得李东海的后穴比昨晚还要热和湿，他的肉棒一送进去就紧紧咬住，看样子的确是早早就被勾起来了。层层叠叠的软肉吮吸起他的阴茎来像是活物，不是单纯的挤压，而且边收紧边往里面绞，李赫宰拍了拍李东海的屁股叫他轻点发骚，接着就拖着李东海屁股上的软肉死命往里凿，没两下就准确无比的撞上李东海的敏感点。

李赫宰不敢做的太狠，操了几下就避开那一处凸起。李东海现在这个状态，本来就被跳蛋逼到了高潮边缘，他这操进去，整个人都哆嗦，操多了后穴又开始咬，小穴里的液体还有越操越多的架式。

可李东海不领这份情，李赫宰连续几下撞在敏感点上将将把他逼到高潮，这时候却不再往那一点上操了。李东海后穴痒得要命，李赫宰的巨物填进来还不满足，只想要他发狠的操自己，但这里地方太小施展不开，腰又被李赫宰的大手牢牢钳住，像自己往上凑都不行。

感觉到李东海的迫切，李赫宰低低一笑，冲着李东海的前列腺重重顶了上去。李东海抓着李赫宰的衣服咬住他的肩头想叫却不敢叫，牙齿硌得李赫宰生疼，但他也不敢让李东海叫出来。眼睛眨了眨，李赫宰从裤兜里摸出来李东海自己的内裤，找着干净的地方团了团直接塞进李东海嘴里。李东海挣扎了一下，但无奈身上软软的什么劲儿都没有，只能虚虚的推一把李赫宰的胳膊，被迫让这人把沾了自己精液的内裤又塞进自己嘴里。

李赫宰抬眼一看李东海，就这一眼简直要了他的命：漂亮男人下身光溜溜的坐在马桶盖上，眼睛里含满了要掉不掉的泪水，嘴里还塞着自己的内裤，喉咙里不满的呜呜着。这要是再给他把手绑起来，啧，到了酒店一定要试一下。李赫宰把着李东海的腰，脑子里已经开始想落地以后的事了。

堵住李东海的嘴以后李赫宰的动作也就放开了点儿，托着李东海已经湿淋淋的屁股把人抱起来转身放在洗手台上，抬起李东海的两条腿挂在自己臂弯，发狠的从下往上顶。李东海让他操得白眼微微上翻只想尖叫，可内裤堵住了自己的嘴，口腔里全是自己的味道。一想到这儿，李东海报复似的缩紧了肉壁去夹李赫宰，埋在自己身体里的巨物像个烧红的铁棍，让他爱恨交加。带着点儿褶皱的软肉紧贴着李赫宰的阴茎，抽出时头部还刮扯着嫩肉向外拉，吸得李赫宰大脑里一阵接一阵的麻。

估计是操得幅度太大了，淫靡的汁液溅在洗手台的柜子上和李赫宰下身的耻毛上，李东海后穴那圈被撑到几乎透明的入口也沾满了盈盈水光。

李赫宰本来扶着腰托着李东海的屁股向上顶，忽然感受到自己手里的一团软肉不老实的乱动，再一看李东海，脸上都是被情欲侵袭大脑以后的放浪表情。之前吮着他鸡巴的穴口紧紧一抽，往内用力地收束挤压，他没预料到这突如其来的刺激，深埋在里面的阴茎差点被绞出了精，随即大腿上有温热的水液溅上，李东海双腿抖得按都按不住。

高潮的时候李东海挣扎得太凶，李赫宰差点按不住他。就这样李赫宰还没离开他的身体，巨物的头部卡在湿淋淋的穴口，又用力扣住他的腰胯，刚把李东海固定在自己手上就开始拽着人往自己的阴茎上套。

高潮时的后穴极其敏感，李赫宰没插几下就感受到小穴的深处有一股热流涌了出来。粘稠的液体顺着李赫宰阴茎的抽插被带出体外，沾得会阴处全是一片湿滑白腻，淫靡又放荡。

李东海给他撞得泄出声闷哼，眉头紧紧皱着双眼眼看着被水雾覆盖，喉咙里发出连续的呜咽，好一副可怜模样。

可李赫宰不打算就这样收手，反而撞得更狠了，但也不再抵着刺激他的腺体，想要拉长他的快感一样，刚觉出来他在高潮边缘了就退出来，围着敏感点戳弄几下后看李东海缓过来了就再撞上去。李东海被他逼得根本抓不住喘息的机会，只能用鼻子重重的吸气呼气。他本身有点儿鼻炎，鼻子不通是常有的事，如今嘴又被堵上，在性爱的冲击下他只能喘得就更急促。

李赫宰的下体还在他的体内，虽然不再连续刺激敏感点，但光是简单的抽插就足够让他的快感汇流到后穴，时不时对敏感点的刺激更是让他爽到发疯。李赫宰火热的阴茎破开他的肉壁，全根没入再缓缓抽走，一次比一次更令他兴奋。

他本能的去啃咬舔弄李赫宰的喉结，终于在李赫宰重新撞上敏感点的瞬间头一仰，呜咽着缩紧自己的甬道不住得痉挛，一直摩擦在两人小腹间的阴茎也跟着射了出来。

后面的高潮快感比前面射精更久，李东海感觉自己被抛上的云端，身体的每一块肌肉都在用力，胸和腰都挺着，把自己往李赫宰的方向贴得更近，同时腰眼发软，从下腹部由内往外辐射出一阵酥麻。

李赫宰也不再忍耐，最后几下重凿全然忘了自己没带套的事，又被李东海的腿夹住了腰，根本抽不出来，高潮中的李东海微微向上挺着腰，敏感多汁的后穴不断抽搐着。李赫宰猛冲几下，精关一松，全射进了李东海体内。

“你又射里面！”李赫宰刚把李东海嘴里的内裤拿出来李东海就压着嗓子埋怨，刚刚舌头被布料压住，多余的口水顺着嘴角滴下来。李赫宰咽了下口水觉得不能玩得太过，伸手把李东海整个上身揽在自己怀里。李东海屁股挨着洗手台的边缘，李赫宰提起一条腿来顶住洗手台下面的柜子防止他掉下去，一手打开了水龙头，  
“我帮你弄，乖啊我帮你弄出来。”  
李东海拍了一把他的后背当做惩罚，乖乖的把头靠在李赫宰肩膀，感受自己男友长长的手指伸进自己的后穴，又微微曲起一点，把里面的精液慢慢勾着带出来。

等李赫宰差不多弄完的时候李东海也缓过来了一点，李赫宰抽了几张纸出来帮他擦了擦屁股上的水，接着从他自己的裤兜里套出个干净的内裤给他套上。李东海微微抬腿方便李赫宰的动作，他现在像一只吃饱喝足的小猫，懒懒的完全不想动。

空乘再次推着车路过的时候发现刚刚不见的两位乘客都已经回来了，坐在过道边的那位躺在不大的座位上已经睡熟了，另一位还在自己的座位上看杂志。  
她刚想问靠窗的这位先生晚餐想吃什么，还没张嘴，坐在里面戴着墨镜的男人微笑着竖起一只食指来冲她微微摇头。

空乘走过后李赫宰摘下墨镜去看熟睡中的李东海，紧张的性爱耗费了他大半精力，回来后没多久这人就登掉鞋子缩紧毛毯里睡着了。李赫宰看着这张还微微泛红的小脸，帮他把毛毯又往上拉了拉，也闭上眼睛开始闭目养神。

反正飞机落地以后留给他们的时间还很长。

（看完记得回老福特点点小红心，爽到的话就来给我评论吧）


End file.
